


hydrogen

by m5ne



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m5ne/pseuds/m5ne
Summary: and yeah. jacket’s pretty smitten.





	hydrogen

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA this is for my bf <3

if someone came along and asked what biker was like when he was high, jacket would’ve written one, or two, or _three_ books on how the boy’s eyes closed, how he giggled, how he exhaled and shook a little when he pulled the joint from between his lips.

the babe’s got this light and soft laugh, shaky fingers with black polish on the nails, and a gleeful, sing-song voice. the “sing-song” part could easily be passed off as whiny, but only to jacket, because b only uses it when he wants something.

biker whines.

jacket’s a little disappointed he was pulled out of his fantasies so soon. he looks to his right, then down, to see biker nuzzled into his coat. sweet thing. the cigarette j’s been nursing dangles out of his mouth when he sighs, and the younger whines again, a little louder this time, and stretches.

jacket makes an affirmative little sound and shivers, scooting ever so closer to biker next to him. biker squeaks, stretching his legs and curling his toes in his socks, nuzzling into the blonde’s neck and kissing a little. automatically, jacket tilts his neck and sighs quietly as his cold hands creep under biker’s shirt. 

“hng,” biker mumbles, kissing his lover’s neck with a little more intention. “y’cold.”

jacket smiles and puts out his cigarette on the roof shingles, tossing the butt off the roof. wrapping his arms around biker, the blonde snakes a hand out of his boy’s shirt, winds it up the back of his neck, and squeezes a little. shivering with a sensitive type of pleasure, biker exhales and rubs at his droopy, bloodshot eyes. he’s so gorgeous. what a dime piece.

somehow, biker ends up on jacket’s lap, pressing his lips again and again on the blonde’s pretty neck. somehow, jacket’s hands trail up and down every inch of the smaller boy’s body, taking him in like cigarette smoke and pulling him close like a teddy bear. 

biker whines again.

and yeah. jacket’s pretty smitten.


End file.
